


A Trip to Remember

by Bringeroflight



Series: Evan Buckley Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt, M/M, dads to lovers, trip to texas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bringeroflight/pseuds/Bringeroflight
Summary: Eddie's dad dies and he has to go back to Texas so Buck offers to come with and help out. Who knows what will happen?Written for Day one of Evan Buckley week 2020 on Tumblr
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Evan Buckley Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674526
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	A Trip to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> March 23rd - Day 1: “That’s my family.” + fluff

Buck considered Eddie and Chris his family, he had never been as close with anyone like he was with Eddie. It was unimaginable that they would be any other way. To be honest buck didn’t want it to be any different, he liked his family and would do basically anything for them.

The three of them were at the mall, getting new clothes for Christopher, since his school started soon and Buck had noticed that Chris’ clothes were getting small. Eddie’s phone rang while Buck was helping Chris pick some new shirts. Eddie looked at the caller ID and his face went pale. He walked out of the store to pick up the call.

“Hey Eds, what about this one?” Buck held up a grey shirt with a dinosaur on it, looking for Eddie. Confused Buck looked around the store for Eddie, seeing if he had gone to a different part of the store. Finally Buck looked outside the store windows and found Eddie, he looked like he was about to cry. Buck knew something was wrong. “Hey buddy, let's get these clothes and then go home, you must be hungry for dinner?”

“Buck we haven’t gotten me pants yet!” Chris grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the pants.

“Ah you know what, your dad had an early shift tomorrow and has to get home soon so he can sleep.I’ll bring you back to get your pants, how does that sound? I’ll tell you what you can even have ice cream for after dinner.”

Chris nodded enthusiastically and dragged Buck to the cash register so they could get home quicker. When they walked out, Eddie was waiting for them, eyes red and looking like they had been rubbed to stop him from crying. Eddie knew that Buck could tell something was wrong, so when Buck held out his hand in front of Eddie he knew to hand Buck his keys. Buck knew that the phone call carried bad news and that Eddie clearly had a lot on his mind and was in no condition to drive. 

“Alright let's go,” Buck said, passing the bags of clothes over to Eddie as they walked to his car.  
They got home fairly quickly and Buck started on making dinner while Eddie went and took a shower. Buck knew not to ask what was wrong until after they ate and Chris was asleep. Buck was finishing the spaghetti for dinner, Eddie walked out of the shower. He walked over to the kitchen and started to help set the table with Chris. They ate in silence aside from Chris telling them what he did in school that day. They finished dinner and Buck helped wash dishes while Eddie got Chris into bed.

“Um, he wants you to tuck him in,” Eddie walked out of Chris’ room and sat down on the sofa and closed his eyes.

“Yeah okay,” Buck went and tucked in and came out and sat next to Eddie. “Okay you can’t stay quiet forever. What happened at the mall Eds. I know something happened on that phone call."

“My dad died,” and with that Eddie let all the tears he was holding back go. Buck moved closer and wrapped Eddie in a hug. “And now I have to go back to Texas and help my mom with the funeral. I have to tell Chris, oh god that’s gonna be hell. When I was deployed, my parents practically raised Chris.”

“Hey, hey it’s going to be okay. I’m going to help you, you won’t have to do this alone. I’ll come with you, okay?”

“Buck, you don’t have to do that, it’s not a big deal. He was my dad sure but I wasn’t close to him.”

“But you loved him and you love your mom, so let me come help. I can take care of Chris and you can focus all your time on your mom and helping her. Plus I never take days off, so I have like 4 weeks of vacation saved.”

“You would really do that for us?” Eddie asked looking up at Buck.

“Of course you guys are my family.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I was just going to write the whole thing on one go. But I’ve decided I’m evil and want to drag it out.


End file.
